1. Technical Field
The claimed subject matter relates generally to solution building blocks (SBBs) architectures and, more specifically, to a method of providing automatic updates to a SBB architecture solution in the event of a change to one or more SBB components.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Business Machines Corp. (IBM) of Armonk, N.Y. has been at the forefront of new paradigms in business computing. For decades, the typical paradigm for business computing is that custom business applications had to be specifically designed and built for every business need. Of course, most custom business applications benefited from commonly-available, standardized applications. For example, a business that requires a database management system (DBMS) has several vendors from which to choose and each choice typically provides many of the same necessary features and interfaces to an application developer. However, a DBMS is only one of a multitude of possible components that may be required to implement a business solution.
There are several approaches to the development of a business software solution for a particular business. One approach focuses on specific components, or solution building blocks (SBBs), designed for an information technology (IT) environment. SBBs are preconfigured bundles of interoperable hardware and middleware that enable a business or infrastructure solution to be implemented. Examples of middleware include, but are not limited to, web servers, application servers and database servers. Examples of hardware include, but are not limited to, servers, data storage and associated system management software. In other words, SBBs are reusable assets that can be deployed in many different engagements for a diverse set of business and infrastructure solution offerings.
Typically, SBBs require additional integration to develop and deploy a complete solution. There exist architectures and associated tools designed to enable a developer to quickly assemble middleware and hardware components into SBBs. However, these existing technologies and methodologies do not provide adaptive functionality to enable automatic updates of the individual components of an SBB in the event of changes to the architecture or design of a targeted component.
Two terms that may be useful to clarify are the terms “application” and “solution.” In some cases, an application solves several problems and as a result may be considered a solution. However, usually the term “solution” refers to an application because a solution solves a target set of problems. A solution is usually broader than an application because it resolves or addresses horizontal as well as vertical business problems. Solutions are typically delivered for the purpose of running a business end-to-end and not just focused on a portion (or application of the business). An application is applied to solve a set of problems for a business and might be applied to solve another set of problems of the same kind for another customer.